Changes
by Kanra Orihara Sama
Summary: After returning from a 4 year journey in search of Igneel, Natsu finds that his actions before he left has caused his family to grow and man is he happy. But recently the number of Zeref-affiliated dark guilds has been increasing, what will Natsu do when he finds Fairy Tail and his friends have changed drastically. Can Natsu accept his new responsibility and help protect his nakama
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail although i wish i did because their would be a lot of changes *Evil Grin***

Chapter 1:

Natsu's P.O.V

It's been 4 years since I left on a journey to find Igneel, I left Happy to protect Luce, I made her mate shortly before leaving and now I can't wait to go back. I've heard that apparently more and more dark guilds have been appearing recently so I hope everyone's okay but their strong so im sure their fine. I had reached the outskirts of Magnolia and I looked over my home. I noticed that the once lively town now seemed to be deserted. It was about lunchtime so Luce would be at the guild hanging out with Levy or Mirajane. I sprinted through the town, preparing for my usual entrance. When I neared the guild I sucked in breath and kicked in the doors before I could announce my return I was immediately grabbed by the front of my shirt and slammed against the wall. My eyes were closed due to the harshness of the impact, but when I opened them I was greeted by the angelic face of my blonde haired mate. As I took in her full figure I noticed she had changed quite a lot for a mere 4 years, okay maybe 4 years is a while but anyway her blonde hair now reached her hips and was pulled up into a high ponytail, her big brown eyes no longer looked as innocent or naive as they once did but instead were now slanted slightly darker and held a lot more fire. She wore black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black singlet top and a necklace. Her necklace was a gold chain decorated with her keys, a heart pendant I gave her with NaXLu inscribed on it as well as – WOAH! A 10 wizard saint pendant. Lucy's one of the 10 wizard saints. Dam how much changed in 4 freaking years. I was absolutely stunned she was like a completely different person now.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked confuse and yet happy at the same time. I nodded and she let go of my shirt before jumping straight into my arms. I stumbled slightly but soon regained my footing and in turn wrapped my arms around her slender frame. "I missed you" she whispered in my ear causing chills to run up my spine she pulled back to lightly peck by lips "Dido" I replied with a toothy grin before pulling her back in for another kiss. Shortly after she pulled away and quickly regained her breath before switching on the talk button of a communicator in her ear. "Gajeel, Levy false alarm" she said before switching off the talk button and waited to her their reply before turning her attention to Mira who had come to see what was going on. "Mira it's just Natsu, get back to the infirmary and man the communications and surveillance lacrima. By the way, what's their condition?" Lucy asked kindly but stern. I was dumfounded but Mira seemed to understand what she was saying. "Their condition is stable and the baby is ok, Polychuskia and Wendy are working on them now" Mira replied giving a motherly smile and a small wave in my direction. "Good to hear, we'll be there soon. Also check on Emil and Fall for me would you?" Lucy asked a soft smile gracing her face. "Of course Master!" Mira chirped before heading off to the infirmary. My eyes widened in shock, "W-What did I m-miss?" I stuttered and Lucy just smiled at me. "I was waiting for you to ask that question and to be completely honest it's going to have a long answer. See when you claimed me as your mate you also managed to get me pregnant. Emil is your son and his twin sister Fall is your daughter, they're both 4 years old." She explained again a soft smile gracing her lips as she spoke off her two beloved children. "M-My kids?" I stuttered (I'm doing that a lot know) but I was inwardly dying of happiness. "No Natsu, our kids" she replied smiling. I grinned like a maniac and kissed her deeply, I was so dam happy, now I get to have a family of my very own. "Anyway down to why I attacked you earlier, I'm sure even if you were in the middle of nowhere for the 4 years you would've heard about the increasing number of dark guilds correct?" she asked, he tone now serious, I nodded and listened intently a serious expression on my face. "Well its Zeref, he is taking over all the guilds including the official guilds. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail are the only remaining non-Zeref guilds. Fairy Tail is the guild Zeref is most focused on. When they first attacked, we weren't prepared. They were after me and the master sacrificed his life to protect me. After that my true powers were awakened that had apparently been sealed and erased from my memory as a child. I managed to remaster every magic in existence. Laxus was appointed Guild Master but he was wallowing in grief over the loss of his grandfather whom he'd only recently managed to make amends with, so he passed the title on to me since I had already been promoted to S-Class by then. Zeref wants to acquire me so that he can kill me because I am the only living person capable of defeating Zeref now that he has gained so much power. The magic council was dissolved shortly after Zeref had taken over most dark guilds, but before that happened the magic council selected 10 eternal wizard saints. They are all Fairy Tail members, they are Me, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Romeo, Wendy, Jellal and You.." Lucy explained and again my eyes widened (I hope widening my eyes this often isn't going to affect my eyesight). "M-Me?" I asked pointing to myself and she giggled slightly before nodding and pulling a chain necklace out from her pocket and proceeded to gently place the chain around my neck. "This is your wizard saint pendant" she explained and I grinned and examined the pendant. This is just awesome. I never thought I'd come back to find im a wizard saint and the father of twins. It's a shame Gray's a wizard saint to, that stripper isn't dignified enough to technically count. I chuckled at my thought and received a strange look from Luce. Even after 4 years she's still such a Weirdo, but she's my Weirdo. I grinned at the thought before turning my attention back to Luce.

* * *

**Heres the first chapter of the other story i promised to upload and big thanks to dead-jade-eyes for the name! Please Enjoy!**

**JA~NE**


	2. Not a chapter!

Hey guys i'm really sorry about this but my computer's hard drive broke and i lost everything and was too stupid to think of backing things up! i apologise but it will be a little while until i can update again becuase i have to rewrite everything from scratch. please wait just a little longer!


End file.
